Submissive
by knifeinback
Summary: Tifa gets a very demanding visit.


_Hmm...so here's a nice little story that popped into my head :) Oh, extremely sorry for the ending, but know that there will be a second chapter most definitely...i just want to know if i'm on the right track here..._

_Okay just remember to **review please and i'll start on chapter 2 right away!b:D**_

* * *

_'He's not coming home.'_

This thought coursed through Tifa's mind, as she sat at the bar stool in 7th Heaven. Just after closing up, she had poured herself some wine and sipped it little by little, her right hand supporting her head. She was living alone for weeks now while Denzel and Marlene were off with Barett for a vacation away from the calamity that happened not too long ago. Tifa figured the kids should get out of town for a while ever since Sephiroth's last apperance. It would give them a chance to decrease their nightmares and learn to live in joy and not fear. Tifa trusted Barett to do the right thing for her.

The last she heard about Yuffie, was that she was heading back to Wutai. She missed having the very hyper ninja bringing life about the bar. And then there was Vincent who was probably checking up on Reeve since he had nothing else to do and no where else to go. It was too late to have his company anyway, he was gone as soon as Sephiroth was defeated. Actually, short after the celebration they had afterward. Tifa had to give him credit, he was so alone, always by himself. She would always wonder how he lived life without even socializing after what had happened to him.

Tifa's thoughts drifted to Cloud. He was always out and about. He hasn't been home in weeks, and there was no way to contact him. The only thing left to do was sit and wait. And pray, that wherever he was, and whatever he was doing was safe for once. Sometimes Tifa would blame Cloud for the very eerie feeling she felt every night. The loneliness was consuming her, and no one came to comfort.

The nightmares would eat her alive, and there was no one there for Tifa when the voices spoke to her. It all mellowed down to Tifa drinking wine. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, but it seemed to remedy the thoughts in her head for a moment's peace at least.

_'Stay strong Tifa'_

The wind's whispers calmed Tifa as they spoke to her in very vocal ways. The prescence of someone familiar was there everyday providing the company Tifa seemed to lack.

_Aerith_

Tifa's chokes ended her thoughts as the wine burned her throat. Yet she continued to swallow.

"You've become quite the drinker," a husky monotone voice purred in the darkness. Tifa's head shot up and stared at the usual spot that Aerith would normally show up. She was alone.

Clearing her throat, Tifa continued to ignore all the voices. But this voice was different. There was something odd about how deep and almost scary it was.

The air around her started to thicken, and even though it was a small bar she could feel it. There were loud thumps, as if large equipment were being thrown onto the floor carelessly. This heightened Tifa's awareness and blocked out the fuzzy vision that the wine's effects had on her. "We're closed," Tifa nearly shouted, assuming a customer came in without noticing the time or sign outside.

The thumping stopped. Tifa averted her eyes from the entrance to the bar over to the dark corner where the stairs started.

_'Someone is trying to rob the bar,' _was Tifa's first thought as she nearly fell out of her seat trying to get into her fighting stance as best as possible with her consumption of alchohol. There was a slight chuckle heard before a dark figure almost teleported in front of Tifa in her point of view. The speed was an illusion for her but she was certain that the force was real. Her back connected with the many glass cases filled with beverages, breaking a few doors that were impacted the most.

A yelp sounded from deep in Tifa's chest as glass shards flew all around her, bottles and all.

A gloved hand held her throat firmly. Something tall and stiff was standing awfully close and dangerously lingering.

"Where is he?" the hot breath and familiar voice sounded softly into her ear. Trying to slow her breathing, Tifa groped the slender shoulders in front of her in fear, feeling that familiar armor.

"S-Sephiroth," she choked, petrified. Her eyes were as wide and circular as full materia, and the glass cuts were instantly forgotten. Her circumstances were awful, no one was there to help.

The gloved hand jerked Tifa's throat forcefully toward the remains of the cabinet, bumping her head into it. "Where's Cloud? Tell me now," Sephiroth hissed. "He's...not...here," Tifa said in between breaths. Sephiroth's hand seemed to loosen just a little bit.

"Hmph. So he left you alone here...where danger lurks?"

Tifa's hands carefully wrapped themselves around Sephiroth's wrist while she answered. "He'll...come back," Tifa said unsurely. Tears formed in her eyes, knowing that she was out of luck, but a small part of her hoped for Cloud's arrival anytime soon.

Sephiroth scoffed, and dragged his thumb semi roughly across Tifa's bottom lip. "Unh," Tifa whimpered, not expecting it and completely terrified. She dared look up into the ex-general's green mako eyes to see a very expressionless glare.

"Wh-what do you want?" Tifa asked breathlessly, shifting uncomfortably at how close and firm Sephiroth's thighs were to her own. "What I want...is what Cloud wants...What he could never get," Sephiroth responded, seeming to be in thought about it. Weird, usually Sephiroth knows exactly the answer spot on as if he were expecting to be asked. Tifa thought about it slightly, but the distance was too distracting. Was she going to die?

"Tifa Lockhart," he stated as if he were calling someone up to his office like the old, old days.

She shivered shyly at the sound of her name being called by such a person. Such a life defying murderer, pshycopath, self centered vengeful bastard who caused so much pain. So much pain to so many people.

Tifa's features intensified as the anger replaced her fear. Sephiroth watched intently at how any feature increased the beauty she obviously had in her. The way her eyebrows furrowed, the way her lips thinned. It was amazing.

Tifa took this moment to get a good look at him. This couldn't be the real Sephiroth, could it?

His height was precise, the clothes he usually wore a bit torn from a previous battle...with Cloud. Yes, it all fit together. The mako eyes were not mistaken, his long silver hair a bit dishevled with dried blood in specific areas and strands. He was muscular, his bare chest heaving and full of life with small gashes that seemed painful, but were ignored. He had everything, even the voice. It was him, he was back.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tifa asked, her eyes shut tight. She decided not to fight him. She would barely be a match for him, maybe like a fly he could swat with no problem or sweat.

There was no answer from the tall man. Instead, he took a very uneccessary step forward.

Tifa's back was alligned with the cabinet behind her as Sephiroth filled all the space that was left in between them. Long silver locks rested on Tifa's chest, even in her cleavage.

Tifa felt Sephiroth graze her neck with soft cold lips that sent a shiver up her spine. She averted her eyes to the cuts again. "Sephiroth...you're hurt," Tifa slightly gasped, trying to focus attention on something else. Sephiroth stopped his movements and became unmoving.

Tifa tried pushing him away, only slightly, but he was stuck like a boulder. She peered up to see his eyes closed and an expression that only he could do. That weird half smile as if he were resting in peace, eyes closed and all. It almost looked angelic on him.

_'No, Tifa. This is Sephiroth. What are you doing? You should be trying to whip some ass!...But...I'm not strong enough...and Cloud,'_ Tifa's thoughts stopped abruptly as tears stung her eyes, the thought of Cloud not being there for her again hurt. First Loz and now this. But this was much more dangerous.

Staring at Sephiroth's face made Tifa wonder. What was in that head of his? What made him so vengeful and evil? He looked so...so good. So sweet.

In serious thought, Tifa didn't even feel herself lift her hand to gently place it on the side of Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth flinched in the slightest way, and his eyes rolled open. He felt warm on her palm.

Tifa's eyes were moist, searching his with curiosity. He wasn't so bad, it seemed. The look of pity overtook Tifa's features and the soft look startled Sephiroth. He lifted an eyebrow to her.

"Let me take care of that for you," Tifa said softly, opening his coat slowly. Sephiroth let her remove the armor and the coat without a word. Tifa hesitated in many areas but no sounds came from Sephiroth, so it was easy to not worry about it hurting him.

"Why don't you sit down?" Tifa lead him to an empty stool. When he sat down, his bare torso almost glowed. Tifa couldn't help but look at every muscle and every bare spot with a blushon her face. He was beautiful.

Using kitchen rags and medical bandages, Tifa dabbed at his chest where the worst cuts seemed to be. She glanced up a few times to see pure nothingness on his face. No flinching, no noises, no moving. She began to wonder if he felt any pain at all.

After wrapping his wounds properly, Tifa stopped to look at his face again. "God, Sephiroth...What happened to you?" Tifa whispered. He was such a role model. Yet what he did was unforgivable.

In an instant, there were strong arms wrapped around Tifa's waist, pulling her closer forcefully. Tifa yelped quietly, trying not to freak out.

This was a hug. A very awkward one at that.

And then Sephiroth was tugging at Tifa's shirt. "What are you doing!" Tifa gasped.

"If you deny my desires, I will make this rough and force myself upon you," Sephiroth said coldly, almost sickenly.

"What!" Tifa choked out, petrified as Sephiroth's hands lightly groped her ass. "Be submissive or I will hurt you," Sephiroth growled.

Stuttering in massive amounts, Tifa felt that her life was ending almost instantly...


End file.
